Fox Princess
by JeremyMikeyG
Summary: THIS IS GIRL NARUTO MODE WHICH MEANS NARUKO. THIS IS NOT CONSIDERED YAOI. Rated M for chapter 10.
1. Descriptions

Chapter 1  
Just a description chapter

CAUTION BEFORE PROCEEDING: Guys I know this is going to be really weird but I was bored and needed a story to write. Oh and it says the sand siblings are her siblings, so just go with it. I wanted something new to write. I wanted to be original. This is also really OOC. If you guys want me to end it I will, just tell me. I also made up some random character to be her father. NOW LETS BEGIN!! YAY!

* * *

Naruko is the Princess of The Hidden Leaf Village. Her siblings are Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara. Her mother is the Queen of The Hidden Leaf Village. Her father was Yananoka Ishuma(random I know) he died about 10 years ago and Naruko missed him a lot. About a week after her father died, her mom told her that she was pregnant. Naruto complained at first but realized it wouldn't bad if she got a little sister, which she did not she got a little brother named Kankurou. Temari is 18, Gaara is 16, Kankurou is 10, and Naruko is 18. Temari and Naruto are twins. Naruko is in her last year as a senior as her being the oldest she would be Queen, she was born 1 minute before Temari, by the time she was 21 she had to be married or else they would take the throne away and give it to Temari, since Shikamaru and Temari have already planned on getting married anyway. So now that only leaves 3 princes left to marry.

The first one was Sasuke Uchiha: She would marry him in a heartbeat but he hates her. They go to the same high school and Sasuke is always making fun of her. He has jet black hair and black eyes. She really likes him and wants him to ask her out but nobody, not even her mom, knows about this crush so she pretends that she hates him.

The second one is Sai Yamagashi (A/N I made up his last name). He is a pervert and she hates him so would not marry him under any circumstances. On top of that he has a crush on her. Sasuke hates him but no one knows why but everybody knows why Sasuke hates Naruko. It's because she's annoying and very immature unlike the other girls in her grade. Sasuke's just used to mature girls with manner that's all. Anyway she will never ever marry Sai.

The third prince is Neji Hyuuga. Naruko actually likes him and he secretly likes her. She is friends with his cousin Hinata Hyuuga. Naruko hung around the clan area a lot so that's why Neji likes her and he knows her pretty well because they are friends. For some reason Sasuke hates him too. (A/N wonder why? coughshe likes Naruko too coughs). Neji know that Sasuke likes Naruko a lot because they used to be friends until Sasuke found out Neji liked her.

Naruko's friends are: Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, and Ten Ten. They all have a really close bond. She can't believe these are people she has choice in marry. There is no way she would marry Sai but she didn't know about the other two. Oh by the way the Queen's council decides who she marries and the Queen has no say in it. So she is still waiting for the answer she is getting antsy.

* * *

Well that's end of chapter one I'll write more tomorrow and it is going to be the council's decision.  
Yes this is female Naruto (Naruko) and she does have the kyuubi inside her.

Oh by the way if you don't like this tell me. I'm open to any kind of reviews. Please feel free to tell me anything you think on this story.

If you would like to see the original version of this go to

Mcrrox2345 on Deviant Art

the original is so freakin stupid. AND if your wondering YES I DID WRITE THIS ONE (HAHA)

I'll give you a hug and a dozen cookies, if you review.


	2. Council's Decision

Chapter 2

Council's Decision

When Naruko got to the councils office. She sat down in the chair next to the door, she sighed heavily. When the secretary said she could go in. Naruko got up and went in, All of the three princes where there. Naruko, Sasuke, Sai, and Neji stood in front of the council waiting to hear who Naruko had to marry. One of the council members motioned for them to sit in the chairs behind them.

"Naruko Ishuma we have decided who you should marry," a really old lady from the council said in a raspy voice.

"Well who is it then?" Naruko asked nervously.

"You are going to marry someone who needs to revive a clan, help him fight Itachi, and this someone needs your help to be loyal to this village and make the villagers trust him," the council member said.

"OMFG, I HAVE TO MARRY SASUKE UCHIHA!" replied a very unhappy Naruko but on the insides she was having a party, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!"

"Would you rather marry Sai," one member of the council said.

"Fuck No."

"Then stop complaining, do you hear the Uchiha complaining," said the oldest possibly ugliest council member.

"I don't think he was paying attention, someone should tell him," said Naruko. Sasuke wasn't even paying attention at all. What was he thinking about?

"Hey Uchiha," said Naruko. He still didn't hear her. At this point she was getting fed up with Sasuke. So she hit him on the back of the head.

"HEY UCHIHA, PAY ATTENTION YOU RETARD!" She screamed loudly enough to knock him off his chair. He climbed off the floor and sat back down on the chair.

"What, why were you yelling about earlier," replied Sasuke rather calmly but on the inside he was complaining about his butt and how sore it was.

"So you weren't paying attention the whole entire time," Naruko said rather angry, "Anyway you have to marry me you fucking retard."

"Oh, why I would marry you, all you do is make a bad situation worse than it is." On the inside his mind was shouting something like HELL YEAH I GET TO MARRY NARUKO, YES

"SHUT UP, it wasn't my idea, teme."

"Hn, be quiet dobe." Naruko starting growling and leapt at Sasuke, they started wrestling.

While they were fighting, Neji asked the council something. "Why are they marrying each other you see how much they fight, that could be a lot of havoc on this village."

"Well at the present time we need to put the strongest Princess and Prince together and Naruko wouldn't actually kill The Uchiha, but if we put her with Sai she would kill him. And you know that too." said a very lean and tall council member.

"Why didn't you put her with me, we get along very well and I am very strong and intelligent that's gotta be something," replied an anxious Neji.

"Do you need to revive a very important clan at this time?" asked one of the council members.

"No, but she actually might kill him. Then the only Uchiha left will be Itachi."

"She wouldn't kill him would she?" a council asked to the other parts of the council. While she asked everyone saw Naruko pull a kunai out of the holster and throw it at Sasuke. It hit part of Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke looked stunned and shocked. The council members were in shock and so were Neji and Sai.

"That's what you get for calling me a weakling, teme." Naruto shouted at Sasuke.  
Her eyes were staring to glow red and an immense chakra was shouting out. Then out of nowhere one of the Council members put a justu on Naruto, which made Naruto pass out.

"Okay the wedding will be a few weeks after you graduate high school." said the council member.

"Why do have to get married so soon," Sasuke asked.

"So you can get a head start on reviving your clan and ruling the country." The council member said but had a slight annoyed look on his face.

"Hn, fine," Sasuke said in a firm voice.

well that's the end of Chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed it, If not oh well.  
Love  
GaaraNarutoforeva12


	3. The Aftermath

Fox Princess Chapter 3

The Aftermath

Sorry for the long wait. I'm just trying to write two other stories for a different website. So yeah I'm trying so hard to finish this for you.

Okay readers I have to tell you something. You know how I said I wasn't going to write an epilogue for SasuNaru Love Story well I am and I will probably have that done by tonight.

Reminder: Naruko wants to marry Sasuke but she thinks Sasuke hates her. So she pretends to hate him.

I also said that Naruko has a different last name. The Ishuma one or whatever it was. I changed it back to Uzumaki.

'Thoughts' "talking" (Kyuubi)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Where the hell am I," Naruko asked aloud to no one in particular. She looked around and saw the hospital machines and IV in her arm. She looked down and saw herself in a hospital gown. 'Oh crap, I'm in a hospital!' Naruko hated hospitals. She sat up to quickly which made her head hurt.

"Head rush," Naruko said while laying back down. 'Okay why am I in a hospital? What happened?' A nurse walked in and noticed she was awake.

"Miss. Uzumaki you're awake, good. I'll tell your mother so you can leave."

The nurse turned around and walked toward the door.

"Wait!" Naruko yelled, which made the nurse turned around.

"Anything wrong, Miss. Uzumaki?" The nurse asked.

"Why am I in the hospital? What happened?" Naruko asked.

"One of the council members put a justu on you because the kyuubi was coming out of you. You passed out because of the justu." Then the nurse turned around and left the room.

"Okay so that's what happened. Stupid kyuubi."

( Who you calling stupid, kit,) A scary, female voice erupted inside of Naruko.

'Whatever, anyway, why did you come out for? Why did you come out?'

(Sasuke-kun called you a weakling again.) Kyuubi started to laugh. She didn't know why Naruko got so mad when someone called her a weakling. She wasn't one. Oh well, whatever.

'Okay, what else happened and stop laughing you baka.' Naruko couldn't believe that would make the kyuubi come out.

(Fine ruin all my fun. You're going to marry Sasuke-kun. He's going to be you mate for life.)

'Will please stop calling him Sasuke-kun and what makes think it's going to last forever."

(Why and because if he mates with you he will become your mate for life. I won't let you mate with anyone else anyway. He is destined to be yours I can feel it.)

"Wow, that's a lot to take in," Naruko said with a shaky voice.

Naruko's mom came in.

"Hey Naru, are you okay?" Naruko nodded and asked, "Mom, can I go home now?"

"Sure, I'll tell the doctor. Get ready to go." Naruko nodded and her mom left.

'I can't believe this. I have to marry to love of my life and he hates me.' Naruko face showed hurt, pain, and sadness. Naruko got up and she was a little shaky otherwise she could walk.

She went into the bathroom and washed her face and used the toilet. She put her hair up in a ponytail and put her clothes on. She walked out and her mom was standing, waiting for her.

"You ready sweetie," Naruko nodded.

They walked to the car, got in, and drove off.

Inside the car her mother was asking questions, "So you're marrying Sasuke Uchiha."

"Don't remind me mom. This going to be hell." Naruko said trying to sound angry.

"Sweetie, he's fine, young man and so handsome. Why would not want to marry a guy like Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruko's mother didn't know about Naruko hating Sasuke. Which she didn't it's just an act. (A/N: confused? Me too and I wrote it.)

"Four words mom: he hates my guts."

"I'm sure that's not true." Her mom said shaking her head.

"Mom he does, trust me, he does." Naruko said in a confident voice.

"You never know sweetie, it could just be and act. You know, to cover his real feelings. He very well could be madly in love with you," Naruko was shocked by what her mom just said.

'Could this be possible.' Naruko wondered .

(Kit, it is very well possible. You love him but you cover up your feelings toward him. You say you hate him. He could be doing the exact same thing.)

'Demon, how would you know?'

(I can sense a strong pheromone level whenever you're around. (A/N: Pheromone is a sexually arousing chemical substance that is concealed into the air by many kinds of animals, including humans.) Plus, he gets mad whenever the Hyuuga or Sai talk or even look at you.)

'But that could just mean he's attracted to me, not that he loves me.' Naruko was sure he didn't feel the same.

"Naruko honey, are you talking to kyuubi again," Naruko snapped out of her trance and looked at her mom.

"Yes, she trying to get me to believe something," It was part of the truth, anyway.

"Believe what?" Her mom questioned her.

"That...um...ah...that foxes are better than dogs." Kyuubi and she have actually had this fight before.

"Oh, that one again." They sat in silence until they got home. They got home and Naruko jumped out of the car. She ran up the garage stairs and into the house. She ran through house, kicked her shoes off in the front closet, and raced up the stairs so she could talk to Temari about this. She walked up to her and Temari's room and opened the door. That's were she saw Shikamaru and Temari kissing. Naruko coughed and Temari and Shika broke apart, looked up and blushed.

"So, having a little fun," Naruko laughed at her sister.

"Ah...who did the council say you had to marry." Temari said quickly changing the subject.

"Sasuke fucking Uchiha," Naruko said loudly.

"How troublesome." Shika said but inside said something like this, "Sorry Naruko, what can we do to help."

"I know. That stupid baka might hurt you." Temari said worried for her sister's safety.

"Sasuke would never do that." They all turned around and saw ( )

* * *

Uh oh who did they see?

I'm going to let you guys decide:

Neji

Gaara

Sasuke's friend, Shino

Or

Sakura (In my story she's over Sasuke)

You pick and I'll write the ending with that character in it.


	4. Sasuke's past

Fox Princess Chapter 4

Sasuke's Past

Well I guess Shino won.

Neji: 1 Shino: 4 Sakura: 1 Gaara: 1

* * *

"Sasuke would never do that," They all turned and saw Shino standing there.

Shino was Sasuke's best friend and knew more about Sasuke then anyone else.

"How would you know, bug boy." Naruko said to Shino.

"Because I know Sasuke more than anyone," Shino said in a matter of fact tone.

"So and how did you get in here?" Naruko said in a demanding tone. Naruko had not noticed that Shika and Temari had left the room.

"Your mom let me in and if you're wondering why I am here. I'll tell you. I wanted to you about Sasuke." Shine said in a softer tone.

"Why?" Naruko was getting confused.

"Because I wanted to, now are you going to listen to me or not." Naruko nodded.

"You cannot tell anyone what I'm going to tell you, okay." Naruko nodded again.

"Okay, do you know of Sasuke's past?" Naruko shook her head.

"Then I will tell you. Sasuke's parents were killed in front of him by his brother, Itachi. Sasuke was about 7 when this happened. His whole clan had been killed by Itachi. Itachi then replayed every horrible detail through his special sharingan called, Mangekyo Sharingan. This made Sasuke attack Itachi. Itachi then broke both Sasuke's arms. He then proceeded to tell Sasuke get enough hate and then come after him. Itachi left and Sasuke left all alone. Sasuke broke off all his previous relationships except with me. He started to train all the time. So all in all, Itachi put the idea of revenge in Sasuke's head."

Shino looked over at Naruko and noticed she was crying.

"I'm sorry this has upset but I had to tell you." Shino said in a sympathetic tone.

"Why did you have to tell me this?" Naruko said in between sobs.

"Because Sasuke told me to, now what I'm going to say was not what he wanted to me say. So you cannot say of word of this." Shino said the last part in a slightly demanding tone.

"Alright, tell me Shino. I will tell no one." Shino nodded.

"Naruko, Sasuke would only forget about revenge for one person. That person is..."

"Shino, your mom just called. She wants you home." Naruko's mom yelled from downstairs.

"Okay, Mrs. Uzumaki!" Shino yelled. He turned back to Naruko, "Sorry Naruko, I gotta go. I'll tell you later." Shino stood up and proceeded toward the door.

"Why can't tell me now!" Naruko said getting angry at Shino.

"Because I gotta go now, bye," Shino said while running down the stairs and out the front door.

"Stupid teme," Naruko mumbled.

Temari came back in and sat down by her twin on her bed. She noticed Naruko's tear stains.

"Naruko, what's wrong?" Temari said in a soothing tone. Temari started rubbing her back.

"Nothing, why?" Naruko questioned while flinching at her sister's touch.

"Because you look like you've been crying." Temari was nervous now. 'What did Shino say to her?' Temari thought.

"Well, I probably shouldn't tell you. Shino told me not to tell anyone. I can't let anyone know of this without Sasuke's permission." Temari nodded, slightly hurt that her sister couldn't trust her.

"Well then, I will just go and help mom with dinner." Naruko nodded and lied down on her bed.

'Why couldn't he have just told me before he left? I can't believe Sasuke had to deal with that.' Naruko thought to herself. Naruko got her journal and started to write.

August 3rd, 2008:

Today, I learned of Sasuke's past. How could anyone deal with that? I mean Itachi killed Sasuke's whole entire clan. Sasuke got to see every little detail through Itachi's sharingan. Makes me have a new appreciation toward my family. I can't imagine how much pain that would cause a person to have. I mean your whole entire family wiped out in one night by another family member. Sasuke once told me when we were little that Itachi was his role model and one of the only people he trusted. Man, that's gotta hurt deep down.

I'm not very happy right now. I can't believe I had not known of this. Plus, Shino was about to tell me who Sasuke would give up revenge for.

Sweetie, dinners ready." Naruko's mom yelled.

"Alright, I'm coming." Naruko yelled back. She closed her journal and put it back. She ran down the stairs. 'Yum dinner smells good.' Naruko thought

(Time Skip: After dinner)

Naruko was back in her room when the doorbell rang. She heard her mom walk to the door. Her mom opened the door.

"Good evening, Sasuke. What can I help you with?" Naruko groaned and thought, 'Why is he here?'

"I would like to speak with Naruko." Her mom nodded and said she was upstairs in her room.

He nodded and went upstairs. He walked to her room and saw her lying on her bed on her stomach.

"Hello Naruko," Sasuke said in his same usual tone.

"What do you want, teme?" Naruko asked while not turning around to face Sasuke."

"I was wondering if you want to take a walk with me."

"Fine, but no stupid tricks, teme," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever lets just go dobe," Naruko rolled her eyes. She put her shoes on and followed the Uchiha.

"Mom, I'm taking a walk," Naruko yelled.

"Alright, sweetie," Her mom yelled back.

Naruko followed Sasuke out of the house. They walked for awhile in silence. Then Sasuke started to talk.

"Do you know why Shino told you of my past?" Naruko shook her head.

"Well, if you're going to be my wife. I can't withhold secrets from you." Naruko didn't understand. She thought he couldn't trust her with anything.

"Okay but I thought you couldn't trust me." Sasuke sighed.

"Naruko, I have never said I couldn't trust you." They stopped at a near by park and he motioned for her to sit down. They sat in silence for awhile.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I will continue sometime later today or tomorrow. Please be patient and If you have any questions about this story. Just ask I will try to get back to you soon.

Thanks for the reviews. Please review again.

Love,

GaaraNarutoforeva12


	5. Feelings

Fox Princess Chapter 05

* * *

They sat in silence for a little while longer. She was going to tell him about the Kyuubi. She was scared he would hate her even more.

"Hey Sasuke, can I tell you something?"

She didn't look all that good. "Naruko, what's up?"

"Well, do you wanna know why most of villagers hate me?"

"Why do they hate you," Sasuke hated that most of the villagers hated Naruto. They didn't even know her how could they.

"Well have you heard of the Kyuubi"

"The fox demon." Naruto nodded "Yeah."

"Well you know that they put it the kyuubi in a human holder. An infant and Yondaime died putting the demon in that holder."

"Naruto, are the holder for the kyuubi?" That's why they hate Naruko, well that's stupid just because she has the kyuubi in her doesn't mean she is the kyuubi demon.

"Yes, do you hate me even more now?" asking really nervously, scared to what Sasuke might say.

"No Naruto, I don't hate you even more and I didn't hate you to begin with." Sasuke said in a soothing voice.

"Really" Naruko said with hope gleaming in her eyes.

"Yes Naruko, I don't hate you." Naruko smiled and laid down in the grass. Sasuke watched her lay down and smile a little. They were silent for a while. Then Sasuke wanted to tell Naruko his real feelings. He took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Naruto, could I tell you something?"

"Sure what is it?" Naruko said while sitting up and looking directly into Sasuke's eyes.

"Well, I think I like you, no wait, I think I love you. You are the only one I could ever give up revenge for and the only person I would ever consider protecting. Naruko, do feel the same way?"

To say Naruko was stunned is an understatement she was blown away by Sasuke's confession.

She was speechless but a second later she began say something.

"Really..y..you l..ov..e m..me" Naruko said sounding like Hinata.

"Yes Naruko, I really love you and if you don't believe me. I'll make you believe me."

He pulled her to him and brushed his lips against hers. She started to pull away but Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her back to him, crashed his lips against hers.  
She suddenly started to put her arms around his neck. His arms went around her waist. All of sudden she felt his tongue against her lips and she opened her lips enthusiastically. He tasted her mouth, savoring the flavor of her mouth. Then their tongue's started wrestle in their mouths. Naruko's hands made their way into Sasuke's hair. She loved this kiss. She felt love radiating off of Sasuke. He really meant what he said.

But all too soon they had to pull away due to the lack of air. 'Damn air' Naruto and Sasuke both thought to themselves.

She noticed Sasuke looking at her with the most beautiful smile on his face. It was like her prayers had finally been answered. She now fully believed him.

"Now, do you believe me?" Naruko looked into to Sasuke's eyes and she nodded.

"Yes," she said with tears in her eyes. "And I also love you." He wiped away her tears and hugged her. He hugged her tight to him and she hugged back with the same force. She suddenly felt tears land on her face and hair. She looked up and noticed he was crying. She reached up and wiped away her tears.

"Sasuke, why are you crying?" Naruko questioned.

"You filled my heart back up Naruko. I can't feel the pain that was there. Thank you Naruko so much. You saved me, you're my angel." Naruko smiled with tears in her eyes as well. For awhile they just sat in each others arms. Then Sasuke broke the silence.

"Well I guess I can give you this, then." He pulled something out of his pocket "Naruko would you give me your hand." She pulled her hand up and he took it in his hands.

She could feel something going on her ring finger. He held her hand for a second. Then let her see what he did. He had put an orange diamond ring with two small blue diamonds surrounding it on her ring finger.

"Now we are officially engaged." Sasuke said with that smile on his face again.

"It's beautiful Sasuke, thank you so much." she had tears of joy running down her face. "I love you more than anything Sasuke"

"I feel the same way, I love you too Naruko" They both smiled and started to kiss each other again.

It wasn't rough like the earlier kiss but it was beautiful and full of compassion.

* * *

This by far is my favorite chapter. I love it. I also hope you guys will like it too.

Please review. The next chapter I believe it will be the prom at their school.

Love,

GaaraNarutoforeva12


	6. The Prom fixed

Fox Princess Chapter 6

The Prom

ENJOY!

* * *

It was getting nearer to graduation and Sasuke and Naruto could not wait to be together. The Prom was tonight and everybody had dates Temari with Shika, Hinata with Kiba, Ino with Chouji, Sakura and Lee, TenTen with Neji, Sasuke with Naruko, and Shino with some girl named Yumi. All the girls had gotten together and did their hair, make-up, and talked about who they were going with.

"So Sakura, why did you agree to go out with Lee?" Yumi asked.

"Why, Because Lee is nice, funny, generous, and "youthful." Sakura said while trying not to laugh at the last part. But everybody ended up laughing.

"Hey, Naruko come out." Sakura said. Naruko came out wearing a red dress. Her long hair was down. Her hair was also curly and bouncy. Her eyes had dark blue eye shadow, black mascara and eye liner. She was wearing a deep red lipstick. She also had a diamond bracelet on her wrist. Her shoes were silver with heels.

"Wow, you look amazing, Naruko." Sakura gasped.

"Thanks I tried my best."

"Well are we all ready to go." Temari asked. Temari was wearing a red dress that shaped her figure. She was wearing dark blue eye shadow and black mascara and eyeliner. She also had light lipstick on. Temari was also wearing red heels.

"Yeah I think were all ready" Sakura replied. She was wearing a hot pink dress. She was wearing white eye shadow and black mascara. She had light pink lip gloss on. Sakura was wearing silver heels.

"Naruto, Temari, Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, Yumi, Ino your dates are here," Naruto's mom yelled. That's when they all squealed. "Coming," They yelled together. They all went downstairs except Naruko stayed upstairs to finish her make up.

(Downstairs)

Sakura-Lee

"Sakura you look absolutely beautiful and youthful," Lee said.

"Thanks Lee, You ready," Sakura asked in a sing-song voice.

"Yep, let me put this on you," He put a corsage on her wrist. The flowers were blue and some were pink.

Neji-TenTen

TenTen was wearing a kiwi-green dress, with green shoes. Her brown hair was out of its regular pigtail buns, and curled. Her make up was done by Sakura. She was wearing dark eyeshadow and mascara. She had a large grin on her face.

"Hey Neji," TenTen said to Neji in a very flirty voice.

"Hey Tenny let me put this on you." He put the corsage on her wrist and the flowers were green.

"Thanks Neji. Let's get going" TenTen said while giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Alright, bye guys," Everyone said goodbye then they left.

Shino-Yumi

Yumi was wearing a white dress. Her brown hair was down and curly. She had black mascara on and white eyeliner and had red lip-gloss on. She also was wearing silver heels.

"You ready Shino," Yumi said excitedly. Shino had decided to give Yumi her corsage on their way there.

"Yeah, let's get going,"

"Bye," Everyone said good bye.

Temari-Shika

"Hey Shika," Temari said while putting her arms around him.

"Hey beauty, how are you," Shika had always called her that.

"Pretty good, how about you," Temari said while slipping on the corsage Shika brought. It had black flowers in it.

"Same here, you ready," Temari kissed him on the lips for a good 30 seconds.

"Yep, Bye guys," Temari said as she waved goodbye.

Hinata-Kiba

Hinata was wearing a yellow princess style dress. She had black mascara on with light purple eye shadow. She was wearing small earrings. She had silver heels on.

"Hey Hinata, how are you feeling," Kiba said while pulling Hinata close.

"Pretty good, where's Akamaru," Hinata asked to make sure Akamaru was okay.

"He's at home with my mom," Kiba said reassuringly.

"Oh, okay," She kissed Kiba for a few seconds.

"Well I'm ready to go, you ready Hinata," Kiba asked. He handed her a corsage that had yellow roses in it.

"Yes" Hinata said smiling a big smile.

"Okay we will see you guys later," Kiba said while walking out the door

Ino-Chouji

Ino was wearing a light blue dress that went a little past her knees and she was wearing silver shoes. Her blonde hair was curly and in a bun. She also had French tips. She had black mascara and eye shadow on.

"Ino, you look amazing." Chouji announced. Ino smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Thank you Chouji," He pulled out a corsage. It had blue flowers on it. He slid it on her wrist and kissed her on the cheek. Ino blushed a light shade of pink.

Sasuke-Naruko

The minute Naruko walked the stairs, Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"Naruto you look amazing," Naruto blushed.

"Thanks you look pretty good yourself," Sasuke was wearing a plain black tux, with a dark blue shirt and black tie.

"Here you go," He handed a velvet black box to her. She opened the box and there was a silver diamond necklace.

"Here let me put that on you," He put the necklace on her. He kissed her on lips gently.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruko said while Sasuke put it on her.

He pulled out a corsage that had blue and red roses on it and put it on her wrist. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Ready to go" Sasuke asked.

"Yep, sure am, Bye Mom." Naruko said while going out the door.

"Bye sweetheart," Her mom yelled back.

The Prom

It was about half way through the Prom. Naruto and Sasuke were dancing to "A Thousand Miles, by Vanessa Carlton." Naruto was singing softly.

"Naruto, you have a really good voice."

"Thanks Sasuke, that means a lot."

After a few minutes of dancing, Sasuke was going to ask her a question.

"Naruko, can I ask you something?"

"Anything,"

"Would you sing at our wedding?"

"I don't see why not. What would you like me to sing?"

"Well… I want you to sing my parents wedding song."

"What would that be exactly?"

"We've Only Just Begun, by The Carpenters,"

"I think I can manage that,"

"Thanks, Naru-chan"

"You're welcome Sasu-kun," Naruto said while laughing. Then she just thought to ask him a question. "Hey Sasuke, can I ask you something now?"

"Sure, go for it," Sasuke said while smiling.

"Why do you love me?" Naruko said with anticipation in her voice.

"Because your nice to everyone and are willing to protect those who even hate you. You're willing to forgive even those who hurt you. You love people based on what is on the inside not the outside. You love me for me not because of my looks or intelligence or money. And that's why I love you." Naruko hugged herself closer to Sasuke.

"I love you Sasuke,"

"I love you too, Naruko,"

"I can't wait till graduation,"

"Oh I forgot to tell you the principal wants you to write a speech for the graduation,"

"Well that's going to be hard, but I can do it,"

"Well do you know the prom ends in like 5 minutes?"

"Oh shit, lets go,"

Sasuke and Naruko went over and said goodbye to all their friends and left.

**_Naruko's front porch_**

"Bye Sasuke,"

"Bye Naruko, I love you,"

"I love you too," Sasuke bent his head down and kissed Naruko on the lips and put his arms around her waist. She put her arms around Sasuke's neck and gave way into the kiss. Suddenly the kiss ended. Sasuke kissed Naruto's check and pulled away.

"Bye Naru,"

"Bye Sasu," They both walked away happy and smiles on their faces.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this new installment.

The links to the girls dresses and shoes are on my profile!!

Love,

GaaraNarutoforeva12


	7. Filler Chapter

Enjoy, this is just a filler chapter.

I got a review from Miss Finnish a while back

It said:

The fic is really sweet :3! I REALLY LIKED IT!! But I found my self missing the parts where you write something else then dialog and in someone else's POV (then Naruto's)! I hoped that you would have wrote more about the environment and what people are doing in between the dialogs! You write a lot dialog and other kinds of conversation but you write too little (in my opinion) about the things that happen in between! How did others react to hearing that Sasuke did really love Naruto? What happened at prom? What is the situation at Sasuke's home? All you've told us (about Sasuke) is that itachi killed the family. At least I for one would be interested to find out! UPDATE SOON!

I totally agree so I made a chapter about Sasuke's home life. It may sound boring to some of you but I would really like to describe some things I left out. So before I go on to the graduation chapter, I'm going to have to this chapter posted. This is in Sasuke's POV. This will have no dialogue. So enjoy! I will have Regular POV first then Sasuke's.

* * *

Sasuke was walking home from Naruko's house after spending the whole the whole day with her. Sasuke was excited about Naruko being his wife. But he wasn't looking forward to going home. Being all alone again, Sasuke was always alone. He trained long hours so he wouldn't have to go home. It reminded him too much of the past. He also spent most of his time with Naruko so he wouldn't have to go home; not that he didn't love spending time with her. He just didn't like going home. His past was painful, it was hard to sleep at night it hurt that much.

Sasuke was walking with his hands in his pockets and his head down. He had nightmare after nightmare that he could hardly sleep anymore because of them. He walked into the Uchiha compound not looking at anything but his feet. The ground crunched loudly under his feet. It echoed throughout the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke walked to largest Uchiha house in the Uchiha Compound. It was his house, the house of bad memories. The painful and gory memories came from this house. He unlocked the door and kicked off his shoes. He locked the door again and proceeded toward the kitchen.

He walked slowly into the kitchen and flicked on the light. He opened the fridge and grabbed a Gatorade. He walked out of the kitchen while flicking off the light. He hung up his coat and walked slowly up the stairs to his room. He opened his door to an almost empty room. The walls were white and the floor was boring wood flooring. He had a tan desk with school stuff on it, and a dresser with pictures of old friend and new. His bed was on the floor. The sheets were red and the comforter was blue and the pillows were white. He also had a night stand with a lamp on it and a picture of him and Naruko.

He sighed and ran a pale hand threw is hair. He changed into his boxers and a white t-shirt. He climbed into bed and laid down.

Sasuke's POV

I laid here for awhile just staring at the ceiling. I can't really sleep anymore. I dream horrible, gory things. I can't seem to block out bad memories with good ones.

I feel helpless at times. I just lay awake at night just staring at the ceiling. My mind wonders to various thing. Many scary others peaceful and calm, I wish my family was still with me. But if I still had my family I wouldn't have gotten the chance to know Naruko. I think of how good my life is with Naruko in it. She really is the light of my life. I need her in my life now to survive.

I really am lucky that she's mine and only mine. She is my anything and everything. She's my world and the love of my life.

* * *

End of chapter 7, once again this was just describing Sasuke's life at home.

Please review, I accept any comments. Please let me know what you think of the story so far.

Love,

GaaraNarutoforeva12


	8. Graduation

This is the graduation chapter. Please leave any Reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This one isn't really in anyone's POV.

* * *

Naruko was really excited for tomorrow. It was their graduation. That means it was getting closer to their wedding. She couldn't believe she was getting married before even going to college. It was exciting but a little frightening. She found Sasuke and ran up to him.  
"Sasuke," Naruko called out. She jumped on his back while laughing.

"What is it Naruko?" He asked plainly. He couldn't wait to marry Naruko. He was excited but didn't show it after all he still is an Uchiha. He loved Naruko with all his heart. No one could ever change that and no one ever will.

"Guess what tomorrow is?" Naruko said in an excited voice. She jumped off Sasuke's back and walked by his side.

Sasuke, knowing full well what the answer is, looked confused and replied," No, what is tomorrow," Naruko pouted and then yelled.

"IT'S GRADUATION, TEME!," Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, I know, I was just joking around," Naruko pouted again but cuter.

"Stupid teme," Naruto mumbled and turned around. Sasuke put his arms around her waist from behind.

Are you mad at me?" Sasuke asked in a concerned tone. Naruko nodded and pouted more. Sasuke kissed down her neck and instantly found her weak spot. She moaned softly. He pulled back and kissed her cheek.

"Are you still mad at me?" Naruko shook her head and turned around in Sasuke's arms.

"Naru-chan, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Sasuke in more serious tone of voice, this was his way of saying sorry to her.

"Alright I accept your apology. If that even was an apology." She giggled after she said that.

I try the best way I can," Sasuke smirked. He kissed Naruko on the lips. He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him. So he kissed her deeply and she moaned into the kiss. He smirked and slid his tongue along her lips. Naruko let him in immediately. Their tongues wrestled for 30 more seconds. Sasuke pulled away and set his forehead on hers. They both smiled and hugged.

"I love you, Sasuke." She smiled making her blue eyes sparkle.

"I love you too, Naruko." Then they kissed again.

Graduation

The principal got up to the podium and introduced Naruto to come and introduce the graduating class of 2008.

"Naruko Uzumaki, the soon to be queen of Konoha. Always one to help and protect others, a good person inside and out. She could always put a smile on your face. She love to cheer people up and can motivate even the most depresses with just that one smile. Here she is, Naruko Uzumaki." The crowd clapped and Naruko walked out and shook hands with the Principal. She stood up on the podium.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am proud to be part of one the most outstanding class' I have experienced with. This class may have some flaws, but I have come to know most of them well. Some of them have become close friends and I've gotten to know others a deeper level. Other I have known to love like family members. This class is amazing. I hope many become successful in careers, life, and future ahead. My friends and classmates have been supporting me these 4 years and I supported the same. I'm glad they accepted me like I wish others will one day soon. I am proud to introduce my class as the new graduating class of 2008. Give a round of applause for all class of 2008!" Naruko yelled the last part.

She yelled to her classmates, "WHO ARE WE!"

"WE ARE KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL." They yelled back.  
The crowd applauded the class. The students got up and received their diplomas. Naruko was called up and everyone cheered for her. She smiled with tears in her eyes. They all threw their hats up as a symbol of graduating.

Sasuke was waiting for Naruko outside the council's office. He was glad to have graduated. He was finally going to marry Naruko. They decided it was going to be in three months since they have pratically everything planned out. Naruko showed up and ran over to Sasuke. Sasuke picked her up and spun her around. He put her down and kissed her. Naruko smiled and kissed back only harder. They kissed for awhile but both needed air so they broke apart.

"Sasuke I am so proud of you. You got valedictorian. I didn't know that." Sasuke hugged her again.

"Because I didn't find out until this morning." Sasuke replied.

"Oh okay. Well are you ready to tell them Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and grabbed Naruko's hand. He opened the door and entered with Naruko by his side. Like she would be for the rest of his life. He shut the door behind them.

One of the council member's stood up. " Have you decided when the wedding will be?" Naruko nodded and the coucnil member asked, "Would you tell us then?"

Sasuke talked instead of Naruko. "3 months from now and we want everyone to be invited."

"I see, well I think there's nothing wrong with everyone being invited. But we want the wedding to be sooner than that. We want it in 2 months." the oldest council member said.

This time Naruko actually spoke up, "That's fine, whatever gets me closer to marrying Sasuke." Naruko smiled up at Sasuke. Sasuke just squeezed her hand.

"Alright so it's settled in 2 months you will be married." Naruko and Sasuke hugged and said goodbye to the council. The walked out. Happy they would be together much faster now. Married in 2 months and they couldn't be happier. They were in love after all.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certinaly did enjoy writing it.

Love,

GaaraNarutoforeva12


	9. The Wedding & Reception

Please enjoy this chapter of Fox Princess. I love this chapter and hope you will too. I need reviews people I only got two reviews in the past two stories. The next chapter after this will be The Wedding Night. There will be lemon in the next chapter. So please review otherwise I'll just post the Epilogue and forget all about the wedding night. I need at least four reviews

I will post what the dresses look like on my account.

* * *

The Wedding

Chapter 9

It was 2 hours before the wedding was going to start. Naruko was getting ready in her mom had just walked in.

"Oh my goodness, Naruko, you look beautiful," her mom gasped. Naruko was getting nervous. She loved Sasuke and wanted to marry him but the feeling of ruling a country was on her mind. She couldn't believe that she would be ruling a country at the age of 18.

"Thank you mom, do you really think so?" her mom nodded with tears in her eyes.

"If only your father was here." Naruko's mom exclaimed while crying. Naruko bent down and hugged her mom. A few minutes later her mom had stopped crying.

Then Temari, Sakura, and Ino walked in. They all commented on how beautiful she looked. Temari was the maid of honor and Sakura and Ino were the bridesmaids.

Meanwhile in Sasuke's dressing room:

Sasuke was wearing a black tux with a dark blue tie and white shirt. Sasuke' was also a little nervous thought he'd never show it. He couldn't believe he was getting married so soon. He loved Naruko so much it didn't really matter when they were getting married. Also ruling at country at the age of 18 is kinda nerve-racking, but with Naruko by his side it wasn't as nerve-racking.

All of sudden, Sasuke's friend had shown up out of nowhere.

"Holy shit Shika, where did you come from?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"You'll never know. So when Naruko and you have your first son are you going to name him after me?" Sasuke turned around and looked, no glared, at the shadow nin. Naruko and Sasuke actually talked about this before. Naruko actually brought it up.

* * *

Flashback

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you a question?" Naruko said while not looking up from her history book. She was seriously doing homework.

"What?" Sasuke asked. He was sitting beside her in the park by Naruko's house. Sasuke and she were studying for the upcoming finals.

"Can we name our first son Ichiro?" Naruko always liked that name. She thought it was a good, strong name for a boy.

"Of course, anything you want Naruko." Sasuke replied and then Naruko grinned.

End Flashback

* * *

"Nara, you know perfectly well that I'm naming my first son Ichiro." Shika smirked.

"Does Naruko know you're going to name him that?" Shikamaru questioned. Sasuke rolled his eyes and thought, 'What's with all the questions.'

"It was her idea you idiot." Sasuke said in a slight defensive, angry tone of voice.

"Geeze sorry," Shikamaru shot back defensively. Shika hate when Sasuke overreacted to almost everything Shika said. I mean you could imagine why the way Shika keeps bugging him.

Shikamaru was one of groomsmen. The other one was Neji. Shino, being Sasuke's best and closest friend, was the best man.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Temari yelled through the door, "Sasuke, Shika were starting."

"Okay, thanks babe. Let's go Sasuke." Shika said in his usual lazy, bored tone of voice.

"Alright," Shikamaru walked out of the room first. Sasuke followed and stood up at the alter. He was still nervous but he was happy that Naruko was going to be his wife.

* * *

The Wedding

The groomsmen, best man, bridesmaids, maid of honor, and Sasuke were already up there. They were just waiting on Naruko. The Wedding Hall was beautifully decorated and the sunlight shone through the stain glass windows. Then the doors opened and Naruko walked down the isle on Iruka's arm. She looked beautiful and she also had the biggest smile on her face. Iruka kissed her on the check and handed her to Sasuke. The priest started talking as everyone sat down. Sasuke and Naruko said their vows, the "I do's", and exchanged rings. Sasuke then kissed Naruko on chastely on the lips. The Sasuke grabbed her hand. They walked down the isle and everyone cheered.

* * *

The Wedding Reception

Everyone was sitting down and eating. Temari got up to give a speech. She gently hit glass with a knife.

"Naruko I've know you since birth. You always said you would never need a husband or family except us. I guess knowing Sasuke changed your mind. The truth is Sasuke is probably the best boyfriend you've had. Sasuke treats you like a princess. That's kind of ironic because you are one. Sasuke you better treat my sister right or I will forced to kill you if Naruko doesn't get to you first. You won't have to worry though because I know you would never hurt. I'm proud to call you part of the family Sasuke. Naruko you did well. I hope you too have the best years of your life together. Please give a round of applause to the newlyweds. I love you Naruko." Naruko was crying into Sasuke's shoulder after that. She was crying happy tears thought. The only way you could tell was by the smile on her face. Temari walked over to Naruko. Naruko stood and the two sisters embraced in a hug.

They broke apart and Temari went back over to Shika. Naruko sat back down.

Naruko's mom went over to the microphone on the stage and she said, "It's time for the first dance of the bride and groom." Sasuke stood up and grabbed Naruko's hand. He led her to dance floor. Their song was "Only Hope by Mandy Moore". Soon the song ended and Naruko was going to a song for the bridesmaid/groomsmen dance. It was "We've Only Just Begun by The Carpenters."

We've only just begun to live,

White lace and promises

A kiss for luck and we're on our way.

And yes, we've just begun.

Before the rising sun we fly,

So many roads to chose

We start our walking and learn to run.

And yes, we've just begun.

Sharing horizons that are new to us,

Watching the signs along the way,

Talking it over just the two of us,

Working together day to day

Together.

And when the evening comes we smile,

So much of life ahead

We'll find a place to where there's room to grow,

And yes, We've just begun.

Sharing horizons that are new to us,

Watching the signs along the way,

Talking it over just the two of us,

Working together day to day

Together.

And when the evening comes we smile,

So much of life ahead

We'll find a place to where there's room to grow,

And yes, We've just begun.

Everyone was clapping for her. Naruko smiled and walked up to Sasuke. He picked her up and kissed her. "I love you Naruko," Sasuke smiled, no he grinned.

"I love you too, Sasuke. Together forever and we've just begun." Naruko and Sasuke hugged and sat down again when dessert was being served.

After dessert, Gaara came up to Naruko and poked her in the side. She squeaked and turned to glare at Gaara. Gaara just smirked. Naruko stood up and they just glared at each other. Then Gaara started talking, "Naruko would like to dance with your wonderful brother." Naruko laughed and nodded. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to dance floor. Then they started dancing, while they were dancing Gaara was making jokes and made Naruko laugh. By the time the dance was over she was bright red from laughing so hard. Gaara really had changed since a few years ago. He was a lot more easy going than he used to be. He just went with the flow now and was easily making friends. He led her back to her seat and they hugged. They let go and he went to his chair. She sat down by Sasuke.

He grabbed her hand and held till the Wedding Reception was over. Then they went to their hotel.

She was finally married to Sasuke. He was all hers and only hers. And she knew he was here to stay. He wasn't going anywhere.

She loved him and he loved her. Simple as that and no other thing or person could change that.

* * *

What did you think? Remember I need at least 4 reviews to write the lemon. Hope you liked this chapter.

Love,

GaaraNarutoforeva12


	10. The Wedding Night

Chapter 10

The Wedding Night

Reminder: Lemon

I'm not very good at writing straight couple lemons, so sorry if its sucks.

* * *

Naruko and Sasuke arrived at the hotel around 6 p.m. They walked in and Sasuke checked them in.

"Alright, here you go, Mr. Uchiha. You are in room 206." The checker handed Sasuke the keys with a cherry smile. Sasuke mumbled a thank you.

Naruko and Sasuke walked up to their room. Sasuke put the bags in the room and lifted Naruko up in his arms bridal style. He took her into the room and gently laid her down on the huge king size bed. The room was dimmed and there were candles lit around the bed and suite. The suite was enormous and had very expensive furniture and room décor. Sasuke put the bags away in the closet. He came back and lied down on top of Naruko. She looked a little scared because of the pain she will soon endure. He kissed her gently. She begun to kiss back and the kiss soon became passionate and full of fire.

Sasuke trailed his tongue along her top lip and gently sucked on it. She gasped, which in return gave Sasuke the ability to put his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues clashed and fought for dominance but Sasuke eventually won the fight. His tongue explored her mouth and she clearly enjoyed it when she let out a loud. He smirked and pulled away from the passionate kiss. He started to kiss down Naruko's jaw. Her breath hitched and she moaned.

He came back up to let Naruko catch her breath as she did that Sasuke took off her vial and pulled her hair out of its holder. Her hair cascaded down her back.

Sasuke started to take off Naruko's dress. He slid it off her body with great ease. She self-consciously took her off bra and underwear and quickly covered herself her arms as a reflex.

Sasuke shook his head and told her she looked beautiful. She blushed and removed her hands.

Sasuke quickly slipped out off his clothes. She saw him naked and blushed. Sasuke, taking that as a compliment, smirked. Sasuke climbed back on top of her. He started sucking and biting her neck, gently. She began to moan again. He started to go down her neck toward her chest. He arrived at one of her nipples and sucked on it. Her eyes snapped open and moaned very loudly. His tongue was going in a circular motion oh her nipple. He switched and ended up rubbing the other one in the process. He started to go more south and left a butterfly kiss trail down her stomach. He arrived to the spot he had wanted all along. He licked her already wet area and she gasped and her breath hitching. He licked her over and over again. He sometimes would put his tongue inside her. Her hands were pushing his head closer to her area.

She felt him stop and she felt like he was missing out on the pleasure. As he sat up a little, she flipped him over so he was on the bottom. She went right for his cock. His breath hitched as he watched her lick the head of his cock. She slowly slid his cock in her mouth. Sasuke groaned and almost bucked up but he stopped himself realizing that would probably hurt her. She deep-throated him and he lost it. He moaned louder than Naruto had all night, so he was practically yelling. She bobbed up and down a few more times. As soon as she released his cock, he flipped her over.

He moved her legs apart and placed himself before her entrance. She nodded telling him to do it. He pushed himself in until he was fully inside of her and she hissed in pain. He smiled a smile of reassurance and she nodded for him to proceed.

He pushed in and out at a slow pace until she started to moan then he went faster and faster. He too started to moan. She started to yell which in return made him go faster. She opened her eyes and they just stared into each other's eyes. After a while, her eyes widened and she screamed as she cummed. He grunted out his pleasure soon after her. They just started at each other but he eventually collapsed on her. He pulled out and she snuggled into his chest. He picked up the covers and pulled them over their naked bodies. He smiled and then pulled her closer.

"Sasuke," she tiredly sad his name which made him look down at her, letting her know she had his attention. She then continued, "I'm so glad you married me. You have made me so happy." She smiled and whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Naru-Chan." He yawned, which in return made her yawn. "Goodnight, Naru." He said after yawning again.

"Goodnight." She said sleepily. The chastely kissed and fell asleep and snuggled under the nice, warm blanket.

* * *

Well sorry for the long wait. My computer practically died so I had to get it fixed. That took awhile. This story took some time to write because I have so much homework. I started school a couple weeks ago SO I have to get used to going to school again. God, I love summer vacation. Well anyway hoped you enjoyed the lemon I wrote. The last chapter, which is the epilogue, will be posted sometime next week, hopefully.

Have a great day and please review. REVIEW OTHERWISE I WILL NOT FINISH THIS STORY, BELIEVE IT! Ha ha Naruto is so funny.

I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I only own the plot for this story. Thank you for reading this story and remember reviews make me happy, makes a puppy pout please review my story please. Thank you for the reviewers who have been there for me since the start.

SasukexNaruto4ever thanks for reading from the start of this story.

Thank you to Miss Finnish. She has left the most reviews for this story.

Goodbye from:

GaaraNarutoforeva12


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy

Yes I finally finished this thing!!

It has been 5 years since Sasuke and Naruko had gotten married. On that special wedding night, she got pregnant. When she told Sasuke, he was surprisingly happy.

**F**lashback

Naruko had just taken a pregnancy test. Sasuke was on a mission. It has been two weeks since that night. Naruko wasn't all that shocked; she figured she would get pregnant, with Sasuke not using protection and all. She heard the front door open and she squeaked. Sasuke had been gone for a week.

"Naruko, where are you?" He yelled. She ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you so much Sasuke." Naruko pulled back from the warm hug and kissed Sasuke. She put her arms around his neck to deepen kiss. Naruko pulled back and Sasuke could tell something was up.

He put her down and looked her in the eyes, "What's up?" He asked. Naruko smiled and whispered in his ear, "I'm pregnant." He looked shocked.

"Are you serious, I'm going to be a father?" Naruko nodded and he smiled, no he grinned. He picked her up and spun her around. She giggled and he hugged her close again. "I'm glad," He said softly.

She later gave birth to a baby boy and they named him Ichiro.

**E**nd Flashback

It was Ichiro's birthday today. Naruko and Sasuke were having a huge birthday party for him and Naruko invited a ton of people. This morning Ichiro came in at exactly 3:37, same time he was born, and jumped onto the bed. Sasuke sat up, angry, but as soon he saw his son he calmed down. Ichiro looked so much like Sasuke, it was scary. Surprisingly enough he had blue hair. It was really weird when the first saw it but then they thought it made him really unique.

Naruko was still asleep, so Sasuke told Ichiro to come lie down next to him. As soon as Ichiro lied down he fell asleep. Sasuke rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe that a child could be so hyper one minute but then fall asleep the next.

**T**ime Skip (7:30)

Sasuke was awoken again by his son. Sasuke wasn't as mad as he was earlier. He noticed that Naruko was still asleep, so he went downstairs to make him breakfast. Ichiro was begging for French toast. So Sasuke made them but added chocolate chips to them. (A/N: trust me, its really good)

Naruko woke up at 7:45 hearing Sasuke and Ichiro in the Kitchen. She smiled, she was so glad they didn't have to be King and Queen today. They were just mom and dad.

Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach and ran to the bathroom and threw up. 'I thought I wasn't supposed to get pregnant again,' she thought. She went to the cabinet and took some pregnancy tests out that they a bought a few months ago. They stopped trying about a month ago because and the doctor said she couldn't have anymore kids. She took three pregnancy tests and they all said positive. She flushed the toilet and went to lie down on the bed.

"SASUKEEE!" She yelled out and heard someone running up the stairs. She put the pregnancy tests in her pocket.

Sasuke came through the doors and said in a concerned voice "What is it? Are you okay?"

"More than okay, you wanna know why," She said smirking.

"Why," she got up and went towards him.

"Ichiro is going to have a sibling." Sasuke looked at her shocked and confused. He stammered out, "How...what...how...did...uh." She smiled and handed him the tests. After a minute he looked up at her, he smiled. Then gently picked you up and spun you around, and then he put you on the ground. "I love you, Naru-chan,"

"I love you too, Sasu-kun," They kissed a long passionate kiss. They heard a yell from the kitchen and they pulled apart. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruko laughed. They went downstairs and continued the rest of the morning with Ichiro.

Later that day at Ichiro's party, they told everybody their news. Everyone congratulated them. Temari even ran up to her sister and gave her a giant bear hug.

9 months later Naruto had a girl named Emiko Uchiha at 5:36 in the morning on May 3rd. She looks a lot like Naruko; blue eyes and a head of bright of yellow hair included. When Ichiro was at the age of six he achieved the Sharingan. Emiko, later, also became of successor of the Sharingan.

Well that's the end.

My next story is a GaaNaru one. Then, by request, a Genma/Naruto story.

Love,

GaaraNarutoforeva12


End file.
